Recent years has seen a considerable upsurge in the popularity of so-called "travel mugs". A typical travel mug includes a container for a beverage and is fitted with a removable cover. Conventionally, the cover will be provided with a mouth piece or an opening of limited size through which the beverage may be withdrawn by the user of the mug.
This configuration allows considerable sloshing of the beverage within the mug without spilling because the limited size of the opening through the cover or the mouth piece is such as to substantially confine all of the liquid.
Frequently, the opening may be at the bottom of a recess in the cover. Thus, to the extent that a beverage may pass through the opening to the exterior of the mug and remain in the recess, it will drain back into the mug, again preventing the spilling of the beverage.
Travel mugs have been made of various materials. Inexpensive travel mugs may amount to a single plastic container provided with a removable cover of the type mentioned above. Somewhat more sophisticated travel mugs may include nested and spaced containers to provide a foamed space, a dead air space, or even a vacuum, space between the two containers. Again, plastic material may be employed in some of these constructions.
Unfortunately, the very nature of the use of a travel mug is such that it is subject to considerable rough handling. As a consequence, the container may crack and leak if the mug is a vacuum-type mug, the vacuum is lost and the insulating qualities of the vacuum lost with it.
Furthermore, many materials used in travel mugs scratch readily and as a result of rough handling, such scratching may substantially detract from the appearance of the mug.
Thus, there is a real need for a travel mug of tough construction that may stand up to considerable rough handling and remain both functional and pleasing in its aesthetic appearance. The present invention is directed to fulfilling that need.